earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Rex Mason
History Rex Mason: 1971 - 2001 Rex is the son of of Bob and Ramona Mason, from Opal City. Mr. Mason was a writer of some acclaim, having made a good reputation as a war journalist; while Mrs. Mason was an artist, whose coastal landscapes are considered by modern critics to have been ahead of her time. Rex himself was a small kid, but a lad who felt he had to live up to his parents. Overall, Rex was afforded a good amount of luxury in his youth due to his parents' wealth... and then tragedy struck and Rex's father passed away, revealing massive debts. The sudden adjustments to public schools and a rough neighborhood was especially hard for Rex, but he did not let this deter him. If anything, Rex welcomed the challenge (as was usual for him). After six months of endless bullying, Rex shocked the entirety of his peers by leveling the biggest bully in a brutal round of teenage fisticuffs. After that, no one bothered Rex anymore. After doing a report on his dad's career for a school project in his senior year, Rex became fascinated by both the sense of patriotism and adventure his dad wrote about. Having also a strong love for the sea thanks to his mother, Rex decided to join the United States Marine Corps. It was here that he met John Stewart. Rumor had got around about John's "criminal" past and many chose to avoid him because of it, but not Rex. Let's be honest, Rex was hoping he and John would get into mischief together. Well, John turned out to be a disappointment in that regard (for the most part) but Rex and he still became good friends. They even gave each other nicknames: "Square John" and "Mace". Though Rex's official MOS was that of Linguist and Communications, Rex left his fists do most of his talking. Rex was known to be among the most brave and most bold Marines in his unit and saw more than his share of skirmishes. After some tours, Rex was visiting his mother when he met Sapphire Stagg, daughter of Simon Stagg, the billionaire defense contractor and an old war buddy of Rex's father. Rex was smitten at first sight. Determined to marry her, Rex resolved to impress Mr. Stagg. So, how did Rex do that? Well, he left the military and signed onto Stagg's own company of private military contractors: Shadowspire. Thanks to his impressive military career and Sapphire's negotiations, Rex started off as a commander of his own unit in Shadowspire. Rex fit in with the organization and was well-respected bu his men. Rex was aware that a lot of what they were doing was on the wrong side of the law, but he justified much of it as trivial matters or allowed himself to be blinded by his love for Sapphire. While helping support the resistance fighters in Khandaq, near the Egyptian border, Rex overheard tale of treasures from ancient Egypt buried near the ruins the resistance used as a base. Hoping to find a one-of-a-kind engagement ring for Sapphire, Rex spent his off-duty time looking for this treasure. He didn't find any treasure, though. No, instead, the treasure found him...Oracle Files: Rex Mason (1/2) Shift: 2001 - Present Missing Data Threat Assessment Resources * Unique Metahuman Physiology * Metamorphic Mutability and Elasticity * Full Spectrum Physical Transmutation * Enhanced Durability and Resilience * Military Trained Marksman & Martial Artist * Skilled Archaeologist and Linguist * Seasoned Investigator Trivia and Notes Trivia * Shift joined the Justice League in 2010 nominated by The Flash. Notes * In the comics his heroic name is Metamorpho. * His friendship with John Stewart is a nod to the Justice League animated series. * Rex's parents have the same names as his co-creators, Bob Haney and Ramona Fradon. Links and References * Appearances of Rex Mason * Character Gallery: Rex Mason Category:Characters Category:Justice League Members Category:Outsiders Members Category:Metahuman Category:Green Eyes Category:Bald Category:Engaged Characters Category:Blüdhavener Category:Military Personnel Category:Crimefighters Category:27th Reality